<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Once Upon A Crime by crimson_rain_sought_flower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677124">Once Upon A Crime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_rain_sought_flower/pseuds/crimson_rain_sought_flower'>crimson_rain_sought_flower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:20:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_rain_sought_flower/pseuds/crimson_rain_sought_flower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You had no idea how it happened, one moment you were trying to seduce the right-hand man of the leader of The Cobras, Morita Riku, in a hotel room and the next moment you were in a hospital room with a headache.</p><p>The Cobras was a crime organisation notorious for their illegal activities like drug trafficking and bank robberies. The Haikyuu Intelligence Agency tasked your team to lead the mission to stop them or as Bokuto put it, Mission: Stop The Cobras. As the right-hand man of Sando Akinari, Morita Riku knew almost everything there is to know about the organization so all you had to do was kidnap and interrogate him to get the information you needed. Your teammate, Kenma found out that Morita hired women to sleep with him and you thought it was the perfect opportunity! He wouldn't be surrounded by his men and you wouldn't have to sneak in anywhere, so you decided to disguise as Yanase Kao, the woman he hired for the night. But just when you thought you had Morita in your clutches, Sakusa Kiyoomi, your colleague who was supposed to be in some foreign country due to his mission, swooped in and ruined everything even before it started.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Once Upon A Crime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 6:30 PM and you were sitting in a cafe facing a small hotel with a drink in your hand.</p><p>Hotel Rose.</p><p>The colour of the building reminded you of a pink rose. Room number 12 in the first floor of Hotel Rose was where you were supposed to meet your "client" in 30 minutes. It wasn't a fancy hotel and you wouldn't have spared the building a second glance if it wasn't for your mission tonight. You wished you could just sit in the cafe for a few more minutes and enjoy the quiet ambiance and the soft music playing in the background but you had more important things to do. Reminding yourself of Bokuto's promise to have a Disney marathon this weekend if this mission succeeded as a form of encouragement, you got up from your seat with a sigh and dropped the drink in the trash can before exiting the cafe.  </p><p>Rubbing your hands together, you crossed the road cursing the cold weather. You'd dressed appropriately for the job but not the weather and the huge coat you were wearing, which ended mid-thigh, did nothing to protect your bare legs from the cold. </p><p>"I'm in," you whispered as you entered the hotel, hoping the hidden transmitter in your earrings caught it. The inside of the hotel had the same pink walls like the outside. Your "client" said he'd already booked the room so you walked to the reception and told the lady your fake name and room number. She gave you a look before handing you the key.</p><p>The hotel didn't have an elevator so you climbed the stairs and found room number 12 at the end of the corridor. You opened the door and the room was just as small and pink as you expected it to be. It had a bed against the wall opposite to the door, a tiny nightstand beside it; a small sofa near the left wall; a simple, white vanity on the wall opposite to the bed and a large window in the right wall. There were also a few paintings you'd never seen before hung on the walls. </p><p>You walked to the vanity and opened your black purse, which matched your dress and sunglasses, and searched for the lipstick. You found it with ease, considering the only other things in it were a cell phone (which wasn't yours), a fake ID, a hand-kerchief and a small packet containing white powder. You preferred backpacks to purses during missions because you didn't need to hold them all the time but your entire outfit had been put together by Kenma and you didn't want to whine at him because you were sure he only had your best interests in mind. You applied a layer of lipstick and put it in the purse before taking a look in the mirror and nodding to yourself as a sign of encouragement. Next, you took the white packet and the kerchief from the purse.</p><p>"Just be careful when you're using it and don't inhale it at any cost if you want to stay conscious. I won't be there to save your ass if something like last time happens again," was what Kenma told you this morning as he put the packet in your purse while you just grinned at him. </p><p>Opening the small packet, you carefully transferred the powder into the kerchief, folded it and put the packet back inside the purse as you didn't want to leave behind any evidence that could point to you. Then, you walked towards the bed and placed the purse and kerchief on the nightstand and looked at the clock a little next to the window.</p><p>6:53 PM.</p><p>There was a few minutes left till your "client" came so you walked to the window and opened it. There was an alley beside the hotel and when you looked down, there was a dumpster below and a black van was parked behind the dumpster. You could almost see Bokuto sitting impatiently in the passenger seat and Akaashi in the driver seat, ready for your signal. The moment Morita becomes unconscious, you'd drag him and drop him from the window (you'd inform Akaashi through the transmitter beforehand) and they'd be ready to catch him. You would jump next; you didn't want his men to become suspicious if you came back down alone and because your "client" already paid for the room, there wouldn't be any problem with the hotel either so everything would work out well! You smiled before closing the window.</p><p>You turned around when you heard the door open. Just as planned, Morita Riku, walked into the room towards you with a greasy smile. You smiled too, praying it looked seductive enough to not raise any doubts. </p><p>He stopped a few steps in front of you and looked at you from head to toe shamelessly with a smirk on his face. You wanted to push him away and shoot him with the mini pistol in a hidden pocket in your dress but you needed him alive.</p><p>"You look beautiful."</p><p>You giggled in response and closed the between you two. Placing your right hand on his chest, you bit your lower lip as you looked at him and he suddenly kissed you without any warning. You could feel his hands on your ass as he attacked your mouth. You wanted to push him away and shoot him with the mini pistol in a hidden pocket in your dress but you needed him alive. Not wanting to deal with him any longer, you slowly led him to the bed as you kissed him back.</p><p>You were just about to break the kiss and push him onto the bed when you heard the door open and before you could even look at intruder, you smelled something funny and lost conscious.</p><p>When you opened your eyes, the first thing you noticed was that you had a mild headache and the second thing was that you were in a room with white walls, a hospital room? The third thing was that there was someone sitting on a chair beside the bed you were laying in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ahhhh this is my first time writing a fic so i'm a bit nervous? i've been simping for sakusa so hard lately so i thought of starting this fic lol i hope you guys like it though~ constructive criticism is very appreciated! hope you guys have a nice day/night &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>